Shahra and her priestesses
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The story of how Shahra, the genie of the ring, became a goddess and turned around her whole situation. An earlier version of 'Tales of the Arabian Nights' with a divergent storyline. Feature some AmyxTail and some other pairings as the story go.
1. Origins of the goddess

It was a very calm day for Sonic the hedgehog, one of those rare occasions when he did not have to save the day yet again. Robotnik was not causing any chaos, neither was metal Sonic or anyone else. Getting a good book from the library, he was at peace in his home, relaxing. About to open the book he borrowed, called ''The Arabian Nights'', Sonic was met with a great burst of smoke coming out of the pages.

Confused about what was happening Sonic coughed a little, breathing some of the smoke invading his home. Looking up to see what came up from the book, prepared to confront whatever would challenge him, Sonic only saw the figure of a small and young woman appearing out of the smoke.

-Ah, it has worked...then you must be the legendary blue hedgehog...

Sonic, listening to what this strangely garbed woman was saying, tried to ask her some questions.

-I don't know if I'm the legendary blue hedgehog you seek, but in any case...who are you? How did you come out of my book?

The woman, looking around with an air of curiosity, quickly focused back on Sonic, replying in a slightly panicked tone:

-Of course...it must be a bit confusing for you. My name is Shahra and I am a genie. I came here through a colossal effort of magic and will to ask for your help in saving the world of the Arabian Nights.

Sonic, not one to refuse any call for help, especially one with hints of distress in her voice. Smiling with confidence, he answered back.

-Don't worry Shahra, I'll help you save your world, even if it comes from a book. How do you suggest I assist you?

Shahra, smiling with relief and warmth, inserted a golden ring on one of his fingers, saying:

-This will help you travel to my world. Now come with me...

Shahra, unable to retain her physical form inside the real world, was sucked back inside the book, this time followed by Sonic. Feeling his very soul and body being moved toward the pages of the book, Sonic felt uneasy, not knowing anything about what was happening. What if he could never come back to his world? What was actually happening in the Arabian Nights anyway?

His body and soul returning together in a physical form, Sonic looked around him, seeing a whole lot of sands with some houses based on Arabian architecture from way back. From what he understood, he was now actually inside the Arabian Nights, which was a book telling a vast number of stories set in a mystical setting where genies and several creatures existed. Shahra, to his knowledge, was one of them, a Djinn, or genie. Shahra, told him:

-Okay master, I'll tell you what ails my world. A rogue Djinn of vast power known as the Erazor Djinn has made it his task to destroy every single story in this world, effectively erasing the existence of the Arabian Nights.

Sonic, understanding the nature of the threat, found himself kind of uncomfortable with her calling him master. About to tell her not to do so anymore, he was cut short by the appearance of a strange purple man brandishing a huge razor looking at him with fury coming out of his gaze.

-So...you're the legendary blue rat who is supposed to save this stinking world from me, uh? I'll have none of it, die where you stand, you small and weak creature!

Launching what seemed to be an arrow made of fire from his fingers, Erazor actually targeted Shahra. Sonic, not one to let anyone get hurt if he could do something about it pushed her out of the way, taking the hit in her stead. The arrow stinged like hell, hurting him with burning pain in his chest, making a small spot of fire appear on the right side of his torso. Fearful about what would happen to him, Sonic heard Erazor laugh maniacally.

-What a fool you are, you rat! Taking a killing shot for someone as worthless as Shahra, the weakest genie in all of the Arabian Nights, what a buffoon you make.

Sonic, feeling suddenly very weak, excruciating pain in his chest, feared for his life. The fire kept burning in his body, threatening to extinguish his life to its last breath. Shahra, approaching him, had a worried expression frozen on her face. Getting very close to him, she said:

-Oh no, master! I must do something quick to help you, but I do not know how...

Sonic, trying to focus, remembered the stories about wish-granting genies, being of such power that they could rewrite reality with their expertise in magic. Even if Shahra was supposedly the weakest of them, she could probably help him with her magic.

-Shahra...I wish for you to heal me with your powers...

-I'm afraid it's impossible, master. Erazor is the most powerful genie of this world, my magic is no match for even this simple spell he put on you...

-Then I wish you would find a way to save me from death and all this pain...

Shahra, smiling, approached her face close to his, her eyes locked on his. Blushing a bit, Sonic met her stare, kind of uncomfortable about the situation. Her beautiful eyes soon emitted a blue ring, followed by a yellow ring, with a red one then a pink one. Fascinated by the rings of different colors in Shahra's eyes, Sonic focused on them, trying to name each passing color in his head, as if it was a little game.

Shahra, sending her rings of colors in a slow manner, kept looking inside's Sonic eyes, which seemed to calm him a lot. Not feeling his pain anymore, Sonic felt wonderful, in a state of partial relaxation, focusing all of his attention toward the beautiful rings of colors, which began reflecting slowly in his own eyes.

-It feels good, doesn't it, master?

-... Yes...

-Just relax and look deeply into my eyes. Let all your pain wash away as you begin to feel true bliss. Just listen to my voice and focus on the colors, while I'll instruct you on how I'll save you.

Having no reason not to trust Shahra, Sonic did as she said, letting all of his worries go away, enjoying the mesmerizing sight of her colourful eyes. His mind slowly turning to mush and his resistance melting away, he had no idea how big a mistake he was doing.

-Yes, you're doing great master. Just let me take care of everything. Trust me and cooperate with me. Now listen carefully, as I will explain how I will grant your wish and save you from your doomed fate...

Sonic, his eyes now reflecting the rings of colors at the same speed as those found in Shahra's eyes, a wide and goofy smile on his face. Ready to listen to her proposition, he did so with a very open mind, a fact helped with the very heavy hypnosis affecting his mind and clouding his judgment.

-There is an unspoken rule in the genie's coda saying that if someone actually pledges his soul in servitude to his genie slave, the genie can control every aspect of this person, including his body, sensations and his physical form. I can make the pain go away forever if you become my slave, what say you, master?

Sonic, still under the strong hypnosis emitted by Shahra, saw this as a great idea. Not only would this solve his problem, but it would make him able to be near Shahra for a longer period of time, perhaps even experiencing this nirvana once more. Deciding himself, he replied:

-Great idea Shahra...do it...

-There is a slight problem, master. You need to wish for it, you need to ask me to grant you your desire to become my slave forever.

-Then I wish to become your eternal slave...

Falling right into her trap, Sonic was now doomed, forever bound to Shahra as her slave, obligated to obey her every commands without any hope of freedom. Of course, he did not see it this way, happy to be deemed worthy to serve her. Shahra, stopping her rings, returned her eyes to their normal states, not needing them anymore. Still having to fulfill the previous wish Sonic asked, she plucked his soul out of his body to save it from the burning wound in his chest, now that she had the ability to do as she pleased with Sonic. Seeing his body burn out, he was saved from his upcoming death, thanks to Shahra. The genie, not wanting to carry a lone soul with her at all time, changed its form to that of a small spherical sapphire, plucking it inside her belly button, determined to use it as a belly gem.

The exact moment where she inserted Sonic's new gem form inside her navel, Shahra felt a sudden surge of intense power grow inside her, augmenting her magical might significantly. Feeling quite a rush, Shahra body grew taller, her feminine curves getting wider, better looking, while her chest plumped out to a bigger size. Her belly now slim and smooth looking and her legs long and slender, she no longer looked like a young undeveloped teenager, but like a fully-grown and sexy woman. Her clothes changed too, as her pants were getting the see-through treatment, more reminiscent of those worn by harem girls. Multiple jewelleries added themselves to her neck, wrist, arms, hair and ears, adding to her newfound beauty. Gone was the clothing covering her belly and chest, being replaced by a lavender bra showing much cleavage.

This was quite a surprise to Shahra, albeit it was a very pleasant one. The look a genie sported was a symbol of its power, meaning that those who looked younger and less-developed were weaker than those who were divinely sexy. Seeing her new look, she guessed that she was no longer a weakling, but now an immensely powerful genie. Sensing that this urge of power came from Sonic, conveniently transformed into her belly gem, she had no doubt she had absorbed the vast amount of power he secretly had in himself. No wonder he was the one who was prophesized to save the Arabian Nights. However, Shahra had been tired to serve others and wanted to prove to everyone she could save her world without any interference from the outer worlds.

Trying to calculate her new powers, she had trouble finding a limit to what she could now do, since her ancient master, Sonic, only asked for two wishes out of three, making their pact not quite finished. However, he was unable to ask for his third wish, making Shahra free to use her power in any way she wanted to. She had found a way to cheat the genie rules, making her some kind of goddess-like genie of colossal power. Seeing that the fate of her world now rested in her hands, she flew away to confront Erazor, who had ran away long before she gained her power.

Getting to his position in a flash of light, Shahra was now so fast and so attuned to her world that no one could hide its presence from her. Stopping in front of him, she threw him a defying glance, wishing to challenge him.

Erazor, seeing this beautiful genie woman stop before him, was shocked to recognize her magical aura as Shahra's. No way was this insanely gorgeous and powerful woman Shahra, who minutes before was looking like a young weakling.

-Shahra? What happened to you, how did you get so powerful all of a sudden?

Shahra, not desiring to satisfy his curiosity, saw that she could launch a surprise attack. A wild idea getting inside her head, she had just the strategy to beat him in a manner similar to Sonic. Changing her defiance to a seductive look, she raised her arms in the air, swaying her hips to an unheard music.

Erazor, confused about what she was doing, saw that she had begun belly-dancing in front of him. Perhaps she wanted to seduce, even join him in his destructive quest as his lover? The idea was actually quite appealing to Erazor, watching the now quite sexy Shahra dance before him.

Shahra, pleased that Erazor had took the bait, began undulating her belly like the actually quite talented belly-dancer she was. Making sure her belly gem would reflect the sunlight, she made move which put it in front and center, making those who watched her dance unable not to see the sapphire in her navel.

Erazor, still watching with interest and lust the sumptuous dance offered by Shahra, concentrated on the performance, thoughts of love and naughtiness quickly filling his mind, along with the image of the quite sublime belly gem she wore in her belly button. For some reason, it was a recurring image in his thoughts, finding it quite a sight despite having no interest for this type of things before.

Shahra, seeing that her strategy was working quite slowly, upped the ante, approaching even closer to Erazor, smiling sensually while her eyes radiated seduction, knowing that her rings of colors wouldn't work on him, as they were too weak. It worked on sonic because he was in a vulnerable position, but Erazor had all his strength now.

Erazor, seeing that she was getting closer to him, was feeling playful, approaching her a little bit and taking his time with this, as he wished to see her dance a bit more. His thoughts began to focus solely on the belly gem, invading his mind, finding it more and more interesting as well as captivating. His eyes gluing on the object, Erazor had no idea that he was getting caught in Shahra's web, his eyes showing some very small twirls of blue, signifying the beginning of his trance.

Shahra, witnessing the beginning of her long awaited result, held on to her dance, her routine now filled with pelvic motions, belly undulation, hips swaying and figure eights, anything to make him focus on her sexy stomach. Getting even closer to him, her belly was half a meter away from his face, which made the experience even stronger.

Still focusing, Erazor had difficulties to think about anything besides how beautiful Shahra's belly was, especially with her belly gem. His will getting weaker by the second, his crumbling resistance was reflected in the growing blue twirls appearing in his eyes. Quickly getting under her power, Erazor was hypnotized...and adored it.

Shahra, while inspecting the look on Erazor's face, came to the conclusion that she had won. To seal the deal, she got even closer to his face, some mere inches away, ready for him to make the move that would finish him off.

Erazor, with his vision now filled solely by the belly of the alluring Shahra, felt the intense desire to kiss it. Not one to refrain himself from his urges, Erazor lets his lips touch the delicate and soft skin of Shahra, hoping for this to be a symbol of their new love and alliance.

Feeling the kiss of Erazor on her belly, Shahra quickly activated a magic aura, locking his lips into place, sucking out his magic. Feeling another great amount of magic entering her body, Shahra felt even stronger now. After a few seconds, the magical energies stopped rushing themselves inside her, as she sensed she had drained Erazor dry. As a matter of fact, Erazor, now reduced to the sight of a feeble old man, was reduced to dust, no longer able to even have a physical form.

Feeling even more powerful than before, Shahra knew that she had saved her beloved world from the brink of annihilation. Determined to restore it to its former grandeur, Shahra began building everything from scratch with her vast magical capacities. This time however, she could create even more stories, perhaps even some celebrating her victory over evil and discussing her great beauty. She even had a title for the first chapter: 'The great Arabian goddess''...


	2. The first priestess

Amy Rose was excited as much as she could be on this very fine day. Having found one of the lost chaos emeralds, powerful gems with mysterious origins, she had to go see Sonic to tell him about it. It was no secret to anyone that Amy had an immense crush on Sonic, no one missing her chasing him all over the world in hope for him to reciprocate her feelings. So far though, Sonic seemed completely uninterested in any romance with Amy, which did not stop her from trying. A tenacious one, she did everything she could to make Sonic see her as a useful and beautiful woman, despite the fact she was only thirteen years old. Perhaps with her finding of this chaos emerald before DR. Eggman, he would stop seeing her as a damsel in distress and a deadbeat all the time. Entering his home, she readied herself for some deserved respect from her desired lover.

Walking around in his home, she noticed that he was absent, which was strange, for she knew with trusty sources that he wanted to relax in his home on this very day. Looking around, she saw an open book on his table. Grabbing it, she inspected the book, a hardcover with intricate patterns named ''The Goddess of the Arabian Nights''. Finding it quite curious, she started reading it from the very start.

It told the tale of a lowly genie woman, weak of power, who was bound to servitude by many during her incredibly long life, having to grant the wishes of some good men, but mostly those of the majority of greedy and petty peoples. Laughed upon by the other genies, for they were much more powerful than her, she had almost no hope in her poor life. However, the arrival of the legendary blue hedgehog, which was destined to save everyone in the lands of the Arabian Nights, changed everything for her. To the surprise of everyone, including her, the legendary blue hedgehog had the task of granting her great powers, freeing her from her submissive curse. Changing to the shape of a beautiful sapphire, he had inserted himself in her belly button, when a great boon was granted to her. Making her the most beautiful woman in the land as well as the most powerful genie, she used her powers to save everyone from great dangers, becoming their revered goddess when all saw her accomplish such feats. This was the tale of Shahra, the goddess of the Arabian Nights.

Finding this much interesting, she could not stop reading this fascinating tale, finding much sympathy for this poor genie. Pictures accompanying the story, she could see how she had looked before and after the change. The ''most beautiful woman'' comment was not an exaggeration as she was truly graceful and gorgeous-looking, with the sapphire in her navel adding much to her look. Seeing that the legendary blue hedgehog was looking like Sonic, she found it curious, wishing to know who had written such a beautiful story while including Sonic to the whole thing. Wishing to close the book to see the name of its author, she found herself unable to do so, as her arms would not budge a single inch, nor would her fingers close themselves. Confused a bit by this strange sorcery, she quickly noticed that her eyes were glued on the depiction of Shahra in her last incarnation, focusing on the sapphire. Unaware that her face was approaching the drawing, her lips getting closer to the depiction of the sapphire, she kissed the reproduction of Shahra on her belly. The mere moment she did so, Amy was sucked inside the book by some unknown magic, her chaos emerald affected as well.

Having lost consciousness for a second, Amy woke up in a circular room, walls in the same colors as sand surrounding her. Getting back up, she had no time to think about her situation that Shahra appeared right next to her, floating inches above the floor, looking just like she did in the book she just read moment earlier. Surprised and a tad confused, Amy had no opportunity to react at all to all the strangeness, her eyes getting back on focusing the sapphire in Shahra's navel, just like she unconsciously did when looking at her picture. Unknowingly hypnotized by the precious gem found on the great-looking goddess, Amy said no word nor moved an inch, already entranced by the sublime stone.

Shahra, curious that such a young one had fallen first to the magical spell she had infused around the book, inspected her carefully. She could not have been younger than 13 years old, she thought. The same blue twirls in her eyes that showed in Erazor's eyes when she danced for him, this young woman had not a great resistance, already having succumbed to her vast hypnotic spells and skills. In the hand of her victim stood some kind of gem, which upon closer inspection, radiated an intense power alien to her in concept. Reading inside the young hedgehog mind with her powers, Shahra wished to know everything about this gem. Probing inside her head, she learned that this was one of the seven legendary chaos emeralds, gems of untold powers controlled by a larger one named the master emerald. To her knowledge, they were mostly like the world rings, dangerous artifacts full of potential and power. Reading further, she also wished to know just who this girl was, what her experiences and life was like.

Her name was Amy Rose, a young hedgehog completely in love with Sonic the Hedgehog, a love that she knew would be unrequited. Tenacious in her beliefs, she gained help from Tails, a two-tailed fox, to track Sonic down each time, as she wished to let him know of her feeling, perhaps in a wild desire for him to finally reciprocate her feelings. Inspecting further and with a little use of magic, Shahra went to a different direction to seek information, switching toward that young fox boy. Her vast magical power making her able to read just about any mind she could connect to in any way, what she found in the head of this fox quite surprised her. He was no short of being a genius and he was deeply in love with this Amy Rose. No wonder he always helped her; in a way, they were both using the same technique in love, always seeking the approval of their desired one. Knowing that this young woman would never gain Sonic's love, as he was now the very sapphire that was hypnotizing her, she made one act of altruism, switching the affection she felt for Sonic toward this Tails. In this way, they would both be happy together, while she could enact her plan to get out of this book into the real world.

Despite her powers, Shahra could not get out of the book in a permanent way, which was something she wanted desperately. Outside the book, there were much more people, much more possibility to change the world in an ideal way with her divine powers, but for this, she needed an outside source of power to get her out of this book. With the knowledge of the existence of those chaos emeralds, she knew what to do. Using her magic on Amy Rose, she triggered a transformation on the young hedgehog, making her older.

Still in hypnotic bliss before the beautiful Shahra, Amy was unaware of the changes occurring inside and outside of her, in body and mind. Getting taller, her hips got wider, her breasts grew to a quite bigger size, her legs becoming slenderer and longer, while her hair grew quite longer, stopping at the end of her back. Now looking like an 18 years old young woman, Amy was quite gorgeous, her beauty greatly improved by this sudden magical growth. Her clothes not quite fitting her anymore, a sudden magical spell changed them for her, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. In their stead were now puffy harem pants and a silken bra, both of them in cyan, matching the color of the chaos emerald Amy was holding. Golden earrings and wristbands attaching themselves to her person, Amy only felt pleasure while the many changes occurred. The emerald in her hand, controlled by Shahra, was soon floating in the air, while the goddess used her colossal magical power to make it change shape. Victorious in her attempt, the chaos emerald was now tailored as a belly gem, placing itself inside Amy belly button.

Shahra, having finished, looked at what she had accomplished, transforming this young girl into a fully grown woman, a beautiful one to boot. This Amy would be the very first of her priestesses, praying and worshipping her in the real world while they go look for these chaos emeralds in the hope to free their goddess from the book. Inserting all the knowledge Amy needed to know inside her mind, Shahra was ready to greet her in her new role.

Amy, feeling an immense surge of power and knowledge inside her thanks to Shahra and the chaos emerald lodged in her navel, felt an intense loyalty and adoration toward Shahra, her goddess and reason for living. Kneeling before her, she was ready to announce her vows to her divinity.

-I, Amy Rose, first of your priestesses, pledge eternal servitude toward your very being. Command and I shall obey, Goddess.

Pleased about what her work did to this young woman, Shahra was not a cruel and evil person, but one sincerely desiring that everyone has some happiness in their life.

-Thank you, loyal priestess. I will soon have some instructions for you to follow, which I will say to you through our mental connection. However, since you are my first one and that I wish for my priestesses to be happy, I will grant you some time to finally do something about your love life. Go forth and have fun and do not forget to make this young man one of my faithful believers as well.

Amy smiled at the generosity of her goddess, getting up. Using the powers the chaos emerald granted her in conjunction to Shahra's magic, she went back to the real world, awaking in her new form the goddess had granted her. Quitting Sonic home, she headed toward Tails workshop with great haste, fully realising the hidden feelings she had for him. Arriving in the workshop, Amy opened the door without any invitation to do so, a firm intention of granting all the fantasies of this young boy while he would acknowledge her goddess in her mind.

Tail, surprised that someone entered his workshop with such haste looked at the door to see who it was. The answer shocked him, as the sight of a much older and sexier looking Amy Rose stood in the doorway, dressed in a quite alluring way, like a belly-dancer. Blushing heavily, dumbfounded by such a vision of loveliness, Tails had difficulties forming words, pondering if he was dreaming.

Amy, not one to pass up an opportunity to impress, saw the stunned look on Tails face. Fully aware of what he could be thinking, she began sending ripples on her belly, launching a small charm spell with her newfound powers granted to her by her goddess and the chaos emerald.

Tails, still unable to act from his surprise and arousal, began focusing curiously on Amy's stomach, sending small ripples and waves, like they were meant for him. Her slim and smooth looking belly was inviting, like it was demanding to be kissed and loved. Like a puppet, he began to walk toward her, as if her beautiful undulations were controlling his strings. His cheeks still blushing madly, he was nonetheless happy that he was walking toward this dream of a woman.

Pleased that her loved one was walking toward her, the charm spell was working wonderfully. Soon, they would profess their love for each other, she thought. Awaiting this with anticipation, she looked at him seductively, wishing for him to hurry up.

As if he felt her wish, Tails walked in a quicker fashion. Ceasing to walk like a puppet or a zombie, he walked like a man with a purpose. Standing next to Amy, he felt much more confident for reasons he could not explain to himself. Kneeling before her, he approached his lips toward her belly, kissing the very thing he wished to. Showering her with his affection, he could not stop himself from doing so, having waited far too long for a moment such as this.

Amy, feeling the soft and tender kisses of her loved one on her belly, felt true pleasure, as true love could only result in this. Using her new talents on her belly, she wrapped it up with an aura, infusing it with a hypnotic essence as well as something which would change him the same way her goddess did with her.

With each kiss he planted, Tails felt groggy, yet blissful. Thought of faith and devotion toward an unknown goddess called Shahra filled his mind, while his body aged slightly with each touch. After a few minutes, Tails looked like an 18 years old young man too, getting taller and slightly more muscular. Realising that the goddess Shahra had made their union possible, while making Amy her first priestess, Tails was more than willing to worship her like she deserved to. Ceasing to kiss her on her sublime belly, Tails rose up, then kissed her passionately on her lips.

Amy, returning the kiss with the same passion, found true happiness and a true purpose to her life. She would soon do everything her goddess asks of her, at least right after she was done with her first night with her true love, Tails.


	3. The second priestess

It was a bright and sunny morning when Amy woke up. Looking next to her, she could see the newly matured Tails still sleeping soundly beside her, smiling in his slumber. They had quite a night together, their first one as lovers. Getting out of bed, Amy clothed herself up in her priestess garb her goddess gave to her. Thinking about what had happened in the previous hours, about how happy she was, she could not stop thinking about Shahra, since everything was all thanks to her. Her devotion to its peak, she was ready to do her biddings, gratitude motivating every action she would do for her goddess.

Beginning to hear the voice of Shahra in her head, Amy knew that she would receive her divine mission, hoping this would please and help the goddess.

-Amy, do you hear me, my faithful priestess?

-Yes, goddess. I can hear your voice resonating inside me. What task has you for me to accomplish, great one?

-I want you to locate the other chaos emeralds in your world. They are the key to make my presence known and powerful in your universe. There must be some more priestesses to worship and serve me. Do so for your goddess who cares for you, Amy.

-It shall be my pleasure, consider these tasks done, goddess.

Tails, waking up from Amy talking, was confused slightly by the fact that she seemed to talk to herself. Getting up from bed, getting closer to her, he talked in a calm tone to his love.

-Who are you talking to, sweetheart?

-To Shahra, our goddess. She has given me some great tasks before me, to make her gain a real presence in our world.

-That is a great new, my love. Anything I can do to help?

Amy, smiling that Tails wanted to help her, thought about it. Even thought he was a genius and could fly, he was nowhere near as powerful as her. Still, she quickly found something which had not occurred to her to do after she was transformed, saying:

-Tails, could you go at Sonic house and grab the book on his table for me? It is the book where our goddess resides.

Tails, wanting to help, flew out in a rush to make sure he could be of use to his soulmate. Amy, looking at him go with such energy, went outside, then sat down. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind, focusing her magical powers on finding the location of the closest chaos emerald near her. After a while, she had found one, which was surprisingly not that far from her current position. Rising up from her seated position, she walked toward her goal, hoping to arrive there and be back before Tails would arrive with the book.

Cream, the very young girl, 8 of age, was excited as much as she could be. While playing around her house with Cheese, her little Chao friend, she had found an object of great value and importance. Getting inside to show it to her mom, Vanille, she held it in her hands in front of her, hoping to know the opinion of her mother of this beautiful diamond. Unknown to Cream, however, was that the object which caused such a happy reaction was one of the seven chaos emeralds, dangerous gems of great powers which were usually searched by that brutish Robotnik. Vanille, knowing all this, wished to cause no alarm to her daughter, smiling at her, congratulating her for such a good find. Taking it gently from her hand, she told Cream to continue playing, while she thought about what she should do with so dangerous an item. Looking at her window, she saw the approaching figure of a pink hedgehog heading toward her house and her child.

Amy Rose, surprised that her divination attempt had sent her to her friend's Cream house, was nonetheless confident on her magical capabilities. Getting closer to Cream in hope that she could tell her if she had found a gem lying around there, she found out that her new look seemed to puzzle the young girl, who said:

-Who are you Miss? You remind me a little about my friend Amy Rose, but taller and more beautiful...

Amy, flattered that even a young child saw her as being beautiful, tried to answer her question, only to hear the sound of a door slamming open in a brutal way. Looking at the source of this loud sound, she had almost no time to see who it was that Vanille was already in front of her child, ready to defend her from whichever threat she perceived.

Vanille, protecting her daughter from this weirdly dressed stranger, saw through this thinly-veiled disguise. This could not be Amy Rose, as she was smaller and far younger than this dancer girl in front of her. This was surely a robot or a spy sent by Robotnik to kidnap her daughter yet again for whatever sinister purpose this evil man had. The chaos emerald in one of her pocket, as she had not time to hide it, she made an opposition to this perceived enemy.

Amy, not wishing to cause any harm to her friend and to Vanille, was thinking of a way to make them know she actually was Amy Rose. Feeling the energy of the chaos emerald very close to her, she could perceive that it was on Vanille's person. This was one of those cases where she would have to pacify her opposition first. Using her magic, she lifted her finger up, then traced a spiralling pattern in the air, making a cyan spiral appear right in front of her, at the same level as Vanille's eyes.

Vanille, tensed up, waiting for something to happen, something possibly bad or violent, was caught by surprise by the appearance of a spiral out of thin air. Looking at it by accident, she could see it spinning around continuously in an unending loop. Her sight glued on the thing, she found herself unable to simply avert her gaze from this, finding it fascinating instead. Cream and Cheese were already caught in Amy's web, looking at the spiral with the greatest of interest, already hypnotized a little, which was reflected in their eyes showing the same spiral while they smiled. Vanille, a bit more resistant, had difficulties thinking about anything else but the mesmerizing spiral in front of her. The thought of her daughter was the only thing making her focus on something else, even though this was slowly going away too. The spirals showing in her eyes, Vanille was losing slowly but surely. A mere few seconds later, a huge smile was showing on her face, her eyes spiralling out of control, just like Cream and Cheese. The three of them were under Amy's control.

Looking at them, Amy had a sudden wild idea: she could send those three to Shahra herself. After all, she would need some new priestesses and she had to convert the chaos emerald to some of her power to make sure her priestesses could use it. Mentionning for the three of them to follow her, she returned to Tails workshop, hoping he would have found the book by now.

Arriving the home of her beloved Tails, she entered, followed by the still heavily hypnotized Vanille, Cream and Cheese. Looking around, she could see that Tails was cooking something up, also seeing that he had found the book, which was on his table. Grabbing the book, she asked that the three of them look closely at the last page, where they could see the figure of Shahra, the amazingly beautiful goddess. Like Amy when she first saw this picture, they were getting entranced, the enchantment on the book already overriding their weakened mind, the spirals being replaced by blue twirls. Each of them were absorbed in the book in way similar to Amy when she first had contact with the divine book. Seeing that they were now in the hands of the goddess, Amy returned to Tails, hungry for food and perhaps something else.

Appearing in the same circular room Amy had entered before, the trio had no time to react to their surrounding that they were standing in front of an incredibly beautiful woman dressed in a mix between a divine goddess and a belly-dancer, wearing the most amazing belly gem they had ever seen or imagined. Quickly enthralled by the belly gem and the alluring goddess, the three of them were unable to act or think, making them vulnerable to any actions Shahra wished to do. Grabbing the chaos emerald out of her pocket, she had to know just what had happened with those three and her priestess. Reading the mind of the oldest, the first information she gathered was their identities. Vanille was the one whose mind she read just now; she was the mother of the young one named Cream, while the blue pet was named Cheese. Trying to see what had happened during their encounter with Amy, she saw the extent of Vanille's love for her daughter, seeing what she intended to do to protect her from any harm, getting in the way of this stranger to make sure nothing bad would happen, at least not to her child. Feeling the powerful love and the great fear Vanille had because of men such as Robotnik who always kidnapped her daughter, she also felt the sadness and despair Vanille had when she knew she could do nothing to make sure Cream was safe.

Moved by such care, love and devotion toward a loved one, Shahra knew instantly that Vanille was very worthy of being one of her priestess. Infusing the chaos emerald with some of her own magic, she tailored it in the form of a white belly gem. Changing the clothes Vanille was wearing, she now weared an outfit very similar in fashion with the one Amy wore, the color cyan being replaced by the color white. The same jewels now adorned Vanille, as Shahra wished that her priestesses would dress in a similar manner, albeit in a different color, reflecting the one their chaos emerald had. Vanille, feeling pleasure during this change, saw her body adjusting itself a bit, her breasts getting slightly bigger in size. Unlike Amy, Vanille was already an adult, one with good-looking curves, which meant that there were not much Shahra had to change.

Finishing the transformation and the new information about her powers and duties given, Shahra looked with pride at her second priestess, Vanille. Making Cream catch up to speed to what were the new duties of her mother, she would make sure that Vanille would no longer feel helpless, making her able to secure her daughter.

Vanille, feeling the incredible new powers bestowed to her, woke up from her trance, looking at Shahra with devotion and loyalty, as she knew what the goddess gave her. Also thinking about Amy Rose, she felt good knowing she would be working for Shahra alongside her. Kneeling before her goddess, she was quickly followed by Cream and Cheese in this action, both mimicking what Vanille did.

-I, Vanille, the second priestess, thank you with all my heart for what you gave me. My gratitude will be shown to you with my faith, devotion and loyalty to you, oh great goddess. Your desires are orders to my being.

Aware that Vanille was someone who could be trusted to follow through her pledges and promises, Shahra was quite pleased about this new addition to the rank of her priestesses. So far, she had two of great qualities, meaning that she would need to make sure to keep this level for her next recruitments.

-It is I who thank you for joining the ranks of my most devoted and loved followers, priestess. Your devotion to your child had deeply moved me. As long as you have faith in me and devoted to my being, I promise you will have the power to protect your daughter from what would harm her. Go back home now with the knowledge of my divinity, worship and pray to my person. When I have a task for you to accomplish, I will contact you.

Teleporting the both of them away from the book, Shahra made sure they would get back to their house. Satisfied about what had happened, she now had another priestess and a new chaos emerald under her control.

Vanille, appearing next to her house along with Cream and Cheese, smiled at the both of them, gaining what she had ached for so long. Entering her home, she had to make something for dinner. Perhaps someday the goddess would contact her, but now she had to take care of her daughter, which was the most important thing in the world in her eyes.


End file.
